The Couch Tomato
'''The Couch Tomato '''is the seventh episode from Phineasnferb to use the new character designs. When Bob is too sucked into the TV to host the show, Larry and Junior must figure out a way for him to to his duty. A lesson in responsibility. Plot Larry welcomes the kids to VeggieTales, and wonders where Bob is. He gets a little worried as to where he could be. Just then, Junior comes in and wonders if he can co-host again. Larry says why not because Bob is nowhere to be found. Junior asks if they got a letter. Larry says yes, because they received a letter from Logan of Denver, Colorado. Logan is having trouble doing the chores that his older brother is giving him, and he doesn't know what to do. Larry thinks that's a great question, but can't really answer it right now because they're trying to find Bob. Larry calls Bob and wonders where he's at. It's time to start the show. Bob says he'll be right over after the Apple Powers marathon. Larry wonders how long Bob has been watching movies. Bob burps and says all day. He's watched the entire Fennel Faceoffs trilogy, all eight LarryBoy movies, the Lord of the Beans, all three Minnesota Cuke movies, and Inspicable Me. Larry tells Bob to come over to the countertop and take his responsibility as show host. Bob says maybe later. He hangs up. Larry shakes his head. Larry tells Junior about Bob's problem. Junior says that's very irresponsible of Bob. Larry gets a great idea. What is happening right now will be the story they tell Logan to help him learn about responsibility. Junior likes the idea too. Larry is lucky he has a silly song ready for the break. Junior declares they go over to Bob's house. They head over. They see Bob in a dark room, finishing the last Apple Powers movie. Larry tells Bob he needs to take responsibility as show host. That's the job that God gave him. Bob tells Larry to be quiet as he takes a bite of a pizza slice. He says it's almost time for the Jimmeas and Jerb marathon. Larry rolls his eyes. He thinks it's time to try and get more people to help convince Bob to go to the show. Larry has gathered Jimmy, Jerry, Pa Grape, Mr. Lunt, Archibald, and Petunia. They all give Bob lectures about responsibility that don't seem to be working. He's too sucked into Jimmeas and Jerb. Jimmy points out how the gourds on TV look awfully familiar. Larry thinks it's time for a silly song break. After the silly song, Pa Grape thinks that was one of his best songs yet. Larry thanks him, and they continue to lecture Bob. Finally, Petunia turns off the TV. Bob starts to complain and throw things. Jimmy says this is not like Bob at all. Larry decides it's time to take a trip down memory lane to get Bob back into character. Larry starts recalling a bunch of moments from the show. It helps. Bob finally snaps out of it and apologizes to everyone for the way he acted. He shouldn't have been so lazy, especially when he had to work. God gave him the responsibility of being the host of VeggieTales. He's ready to go back and host. Larry says it's kinda too late, because they're running out of time. But he does think it's time to talk about what they learned today. Everyone goes to the countertop. Once they get back to the countertop, they talked about what they learned. They learned that you need to take responsibility for the specific duties you are given, and that you'll feel great when they're accomplished. Then, QWERTY shows a verse. Larry then says to Logan that even if his brother gives him chores he doesn't like to do, he should still get the work done, because the rewards might just be pretty great. Then, everyone signs off. Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Apple Powers Theme Song * The Greatest Band Ever! (Silly Songs with Larry) * What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse “Therefore, brothers, be all the more diligent to make your calling and election sure, for if you practice these qualities you will never fall.” -2 Peter 1:10 Cast * Larry the Cucumber (LarryBoy, Captain Cuke, and Minnesota Cuke cameos) * Bob the Tomato (Captain Spork cameo) * Junior Asparagus (Toto cameo) * Jimmy Gourd (Jimmeas cameo) * Jerry Gourd (Jerb cameo) * Mr. Lunt * Pa Grape * Archibald Asparagus * Petunia Rhubarb * Jean-Claude Pea * Philippe Pea * Ichabeezer (Guru and Randolph cameos) * Frankencelery (mentioned) Trivia * Junior co-hosts for a third time, the other two times being "Josh and the Big Wall" and "Abe and the Amazing Promise" * Two new movie spoofs are made: Austin Powers and Star Wars ** Technically, the Fennel Faceoffs is similar to "Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier" * Bob watches all the LarryBoy and Minnesota Cuke movies, as well as "Lord of the Beans," "Inspicable Me," and a marathon of "Jimmeas and Jerb" * The design of Bob's house is similar to the one from "God Made You Special," but with major changes ** The pictures on the walls are now different, including these six: *** Bob on top of a reindeer ("Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas") *** Bob charging with a fish ("Noah's Ark") *** Thingamabob scared ("The League of Incredible Vegetables") *** A view of Martha's Vineyard ("Bob and the Writer's Contest") *** The new VeggieTales theme song *** Bob in the snow ("Twas the Night Before Easter") * In the silly song, Larry references four bands: Van Halen, Boston, Shinedown, and The Beatles * Each character gives an input on the trip down memory lane to help Bob: ** Larry mentions when he squashed the LarryBoy helmet in the jelly donut ("Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More") ** Junior mentions when he helped him overcome the fear of Frankencelery ("Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") ** Jimmy mentions when he hosted the show ("King George and the Ducky") ** Jerry mentions the costume party ("Costume Chaos!") ** Pa Grape mentions The Hunger Games having a valuable lesson ("We're A Gift From God") ** Mr. Lunt mentions the silly song countdown ("The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown", "If I Sang a Silly Song") ** Petunia mentions when Sonic came ("Sonic the Hedgehog Comes To Town") ** Archibald mentions when he hosted a show ("Lyle the Kindly Viking") Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Phineasnferb